In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic that is on an increasing trend after commercialization of fourth generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long-term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve high data rate, implementation of a 5G communication system in an ultrahigh frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band) has been considered. In order to mitigate a path loss of radio waves and to increase a transfer distance of the radio waves in the ultrahigh frequency band, technologies of beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beam-forming, and large scale antennas for the 5G communication system have been discussed.
Further, for system network improvement in the 5G communication system, technology developments have been made for an evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation.
In addition, in the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which correspond to advanced coding modulation (ACM) systems, and filter bank multicarrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which correspond to advanced connection technologies, have been developed.
On the other hand, the Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) network where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information. The Internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology, have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network for machine-to-machine connection, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology (IT) services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. The IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between the existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts have been made to apply the 5G communication system to IoT networks. For example, technologies of sensor network, M2M communication, and MTC have been implemented by techniques for beam-forming, MIMO, and array antennas, which correspond to the 5G communication technology. As the big data processing technology as described above, application of a cloud RAN would be an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.